


Sunshine & Whiskey

by carlyhope



Series: #HoBrienWeek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted the world to see Tyler the way he did. And he wanted Tyler to get how the world saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine & Whiskey

“I’m too sexy for my shirt.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“That should totally be your theme song.”

 

“What?”

 

“Everyone thinks you are too sexy for shirts. Or tank tops. Jackets. Possibly pants.”

 

“You have seen the video.”

 

“Holland sent me a link.”

 

“Of course she did.”

 

“I can’t decide whether it was cute or creepy.”

“I go with weird.”

 

“Because she was eleven?”

 

“And because she wanted me to take my shirt off.”

 

“Hoech, everyone wants you to take your shirt off. Haven’t we established that?”

 

“Sometimes it feels like that is everything people want me to do.”

 

“You know that is not true.”

 

“It isn’t?”

 

“No? Those requests may be the loudest but there are plenty people who appreciate you for the person you are. There is a reason the fans think you are made of sunshine and it is not your smile.”

 

_“Made of what?!”_

 

“Don’t tell me you have never heard it before? It’s like under every photo of you smiling. There are at least a hundred comments about how your smile is made of sunshine and rainbows and all things good.”

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“I’m really not.”

 

“Sunshine?”

 

“Have you never really heard or seen anyone say it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Plus, there are like novels written on how you took a pretty flat character and breathed life into him. How Derek is what he is and loved as he is thanks to your acting and the care you took in developing the character for yourself. To make him fleshed out and three-dimensional instead of just leather-jacket wearing loner lurking in the dark and glaring menacingly.”

 

“…..”

 

“Hoech, are you crying?”

 

“No, you asshole.”

 

“ _Ookay_ , if you say so.”

 

“You seem to know an awful lot about the topic, though.”

 

“What topic?”

 

“How much the fans appreciate my acting.”

 

“I might have indulged a time or two. It is nice to see other people see what I have known from the beginning.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“That you are an amazing and dedicated actor.”

 

“….”

 

“You are so cute when you are blushing.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Make me.”

 

“Are you ten?”

 

“You should hope not. Given what we have been doing for the last few months.”

 

_“Dylan!!! “_

 

“What?”

 

“That was just gross.“

 

“Not as gross as some of the people salivating over your abs and not giving a damn about what is truly amazing about you.“

 

“My eyes?”

 

“Ass.”

 

“You think my ass is better than my eyes?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are my abs better than my eyes?”

 

“The only thing better than your eyes is your smile. When you are smiling at me.”

 

“And you keep calling me a sap.”

 

“Because you are. You are the biggest sap that ever sapped.”

 

“Are you complaining?”

 

“I would never.”

 

“Well, ….”

 

“I would never complain about you being the most attentive, romantic, sweet, thoughtful boyfriend ever.”

 

“But other things are fair game?”

 

“You know me so well, boo.”

 

“I would hope so.”

 

“You do, you so do.”

 

“I should have known better than to expect you not to mention the video.”

 

“You really should have.”

 

“But thank you for the flattery.”

 

“It is not flattery. It is the truth.“

 

“If you say so.”

 

“I will keep saying it until you believe it.”

 

“That people appreciate more than my looks?”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, they sure appreciate the beauty that you are. But yes, that is not all they see in you. It is definitely not all _I_ see in you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Good.”

 

“….”

 

“….”

 

“What?”

 

“Would you do it for me?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Take your shirt off.”

 

“For you, I even take off my pants.”

 

_“Yes!”_


End file.
